


Don’t Leave Me

by BananaChef



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crying, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, I don't know what I'm doing, Newt kind of dies, Pickett interrupts, Sad with a Happy Ending, but not really, but that's what everyone thinks, newtina hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaChef/pseuds/BananaChef
Summary: Grindelwald’s finally been taken down, but how can Tina go on when it cost Newt his life? Or did it...





	Don’t Leave Me

Tina ran over to Newt, not caring about anything going on around her. It was over. They’d won. Grindelwald was being arrested by Theseus’s subordinates. But what use was there in celebrating if it didn’t bring Newt back?

Tina made it to Newt’s body, which lay unmoving on the ground, and kneeled on the ground before him. She took his hand and encased it in her own, a sob escaping her lips and tears falling down her face as she held his hand over her heart. Crying uncontrollably, she leaned over and buried her head on his chest, not worrying about what people thought. And rightfully so; how could she think about anything other than the fact that part of her soul had just been ripped away from her forever?

Theseus finished giving his orders and immediately rushed to Newt’s body, weaving through the sparse crowd that had started to form. He kneeled in front of his brother and took his other hand, lacing his fingers with Newt’s. His body wasn’t even cold yet; a reminder of how recent his death was. Theseus let his tears fall freely down his face, silently begging for his brother to be given back to them.

Queenie and Jacob weaved through the growing crowd of people hand in hand until they reached Tina and Theseus next to Newt. Queenie kneeled next to Tina and put a hand on her back in a futile effort to comfort her. Silent tears ran down her face as she stared morosely at her sister. Jacob kneeled opposite Queenie, heart-wrenchingly crying along with the other three.

Dumbledore stood stoically nearby, hands buried in the pockets of his coat and tears visible in his eyes if you looked close enough. He watched the scene unfold and slowly looked towards the ground, almost as if he was burdened by too many sorrows to bear seeing the heartbreak before him.

Nobody laughed, nobody smiled joyfully. Some people hugged loved ones and kissed them all over their heads, thankful that they were not one of the many casualties of the war. Eventually, the crowd grew so large that a lot of its members couldn’t even see what was happening, but they all knew what the general scene was: Newt Scamander, the person that they had all rallied behind, was dead, and the people who knew him best were mourning his passing.

A couple of minutes passed, Tina’s inconsolable sobbing echoing around the area. Everyone’s melancholy and sour moods combined, and fat, soft snowflakes started falling from magically generated clouds that masked the sun’s golden rays. The crowd mourned together the loss of a man whose only aim was to do what was right for the world. He’d worked his whole life towards a future where man and beast coexisted peacefully, to foster an understanding and bring to life a bond that could never be broken.

One delicate flake floated from the clouds and eventually landed on the tip of Newt’s nose and it wrinkled. Theseus felt the fingers on Newt’s hand twitch and he opened his eyes and pulled his own hands away to reveal Newt’s fingers moving a bit. Newt’s head caught Theseus’s attention; it was moving around like he was about to wake up from a nightmare.

“Newt?” he said disbelievingly.

“Teen, look!” said Queenie, giving Tina a little shake.

Tina lifted her head up and looked at Newt’s face. Her expression turned from deep sadness to surprise to joy to just complete shock.

“Jacob, honey, do you see this?” asked Queenie, surprised and joyful.

Newt’s eyes opened and he squinted, the blinding clouds too much for his hazel eyes to handle. The four people surrounding him had varying expressions of shock and surprise on their faces.

“Newt!” Theseus gave a laugh and stood up, grabbing Newt by the arm and pulling him up and into a long, tight hug.

Waves spread through the crowd as the news that Newt was alive reached the ears of everyone there.

Jacob stood up and wiped the tears from his face, and Newt tentatively returned Theseus’s hug. When Theseus finally let go, he clapped Newt lightly on the back and turned him towards Jacob, smiling a teary-eyed smile.

Newt took a few steps towards Jacob before he spoke.

“Glad you’re all right, Newt.”

“Glad to be alive, Jacob.”

They hugged each other tightly, Newt less surprised than before. They slowly moved apart and Jacob & Queenie looked at each other, smiling, the last of their tears trailing down their faces.

“Come here, Newt. You’re like a brother to me.” Queenie walked over to him and gave him a quick squeeze before letting go.

She took a few steps back and looked over at Tina, who was in a state of complete shock and disbelief. She had just witnessed him die but now he was alive? She couldn’t keep up with her emotions.

Newt followed Queenie’s gaze and found himself mesmerized by the orangey-brown eyes that had captured his attention since he first noticed them.

“Newt?”

“Tina.”

Instead of a cliche occurrence, like Tina and Newt running to each other and Newt picking her up and spinning her in a circle and then making out with her, the two awkward and inhibited lovebirds just stood there, each entranced by the other.

After a couple of minutes, Queenie walked over and grabbed Tina’s arm, pulling her closer to Newt and forcing her to break eye contact while Queenie whispered something encouraging to her.

Only a foot away from each other, they were both very nervous, unsure of how to voice their thoughts. Newt’s hand found its way to his pocket, and he struggled to get it in as he stared nervously at Tina’s shoulder.

Before his hand could make it in, Tina’s hand found it and turned it ever so slightly. She rubbed her thumb in a slow circle on the palm of his hand, as if checking to make sure it was really him if he was really standing only twelve inches away. His hand was the only part of him she’d ever touched. Determining that what she was seeing and feeling was the truth, she looked up and met Newt’s self-conscious gaze with her own.

He gently tucked her hair behind her ear, and Tina gave a grateful smile, tears filling her eyes again, confusing Newt.

“Tina, why are you一?” he asked, but she cut him off, already knowing what he was asking.

“Happy tears,” she replied, a small smile on her face. “These are happy tears, Newt.”

“Oh.” Newt shifted awkwardly. “Well, now I know.”

“Yeah…”

A stray tear fell down Tina’s face and Newt gently wiped it away with his thumb. He stared, enchanted, into her salamander eyes, and she searched his for the question they probably should have known the answer to. They both wanted the same thing but were unsure if the other wanted it too.

A silence resulted from this internal questioning of each other that would have been awkward, had the two not been wholly mesmerized by each other, the outside world seeming to be miles away.

Tina tentatively took a small step closer to Newt and leaned her head on his shoulder, stopping herself from burying her head in, because maybe that would be too weird or forward. She settled for a hug, wrapping her arms around him. Newt tentatively wrapped his arms around Tina’s lower back, and she gave in, hugging him tighter, nestling into his shoulder, and closing her eyes.

They both focused on the fact that the other was there, with them, and closer than they’d ever been before. That nothing was tearing them apart from each other, that they were free to be together.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, taking in how right it felt for them to be this way. Eventually, they disentangled and, with a sense of inevitability, met each other’s eyes again, this time wondering if the other was feeling the same magnetism towards the other.

They leaned closer to each other and Tina self-consciously bit her lip, glancing at Newt’s before looking back to his eyes, a golden-brown, flecked with green. Tina’s free hand found its way to Newt’s chest, where she rested it over his heart. They leaned even closer, the distance between them slowly growing smaller... and smaller... until一

Something touched Tina’s hand, the one that was resting over where Newt’s heart was. Whatever had touched her hand moved again, and tickled her middle finger. Tina pulled away from Newt’s face and watched her hand as she pulled it away from Newt’s chest. Pickett was pulled out of Newt’s breast pocket and was holding on to Tina’s middle finger for dear life.

Newt quickly moved Tina’s hand so her palm was facing the sky and helped Pickett onto her hand. Pickett started squeaking angrily at Newt, one twig hand on his waist, the other pointing accusingly at Tina.

“You know it’s not her fault, Pick. She didn’t know you were there,” chastised Newt.

More accusatory and angry squeaks & gestures.

“Well it’s hardly my fault!” deflected Newt, a little flustered. “Tina thought I was dead, what did you think would happen?”

Pickett squeaked some more and attempted to cross his arms and pout.

“Pick, I’m the only one who knows that.”

He blew a raspberry in Newt’s direction and turned away.

“Alright, that’s enough out of you.” Newt plucked Pickett off of Tina’s hand and she let it fall to her side as she watched Newt plop Pick in one of his pockets.

“You know, I think he likes you,” he told Tina, briefly making eye contact.

“Really?”

“Yeah, he didn’t seem to mind being on your hand.”

“I guess…”

Newt smiled adorkably for a second and apologized to Tina for Pickett’s interruption.

“No, it’s alright. You couldn’t have known that he 一 it? 一 that 一 was going to happen,” Tina replied nervously.

They paused awkwardly.

“Uh, where were we?” asked Newt innocently.

“Um, I think we were going to一”

“Right. Did you still want to一?”

“Yeah. I mean yes, if you still want to一”

“Of course, but only if you want to一”

They said, “Um一” and “Erm一” at the same time, the quiet tension between them reaching a boiling point.

Tina finally took Queenie’s advice from earlier, and suddenly cupped Newt’s face with her hands, pressing her lips to his.

“You know,” said Queenie to Jacob, “for a second I thought they weren’t gonna do it.”

“I knew they would eventually,” he replied. “Queen, you wouldn’t believe some of the things he’s said about her.”

“At least they finally kissed. Took ’em long enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are the banes of my existence!
> 
> [Support Me on Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/T6T81ESTJ)


End file.
